


silk

by tentaclemonster



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [42]
Category: Blood & Treasure (TV)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Developing Friendships, Gen, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Shaw stays with Father Chuck after the business with Karim Farouk is done, much to both Chuck’s chagrin and the detriment of his fridge.
Relationships: Father Chuck & Aiden Shaw
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257083
Kudos: 14
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	silk

**Author's Note:**

> 042/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #50 – kitchen.

“Alright, enough is enough! I want it stated for the record that I am  _ not _ okay with this!” Chuck said with all the fed-up vehemence of a man who had been faced with a terrible challenge for the umpteenth time in a row and had yet to figure out how to beat it. 

Shaw, the challenge in question, continued to drink Chuck’s almond milk –  _ straight out of the carton! _ – seemingly unbothered until he finished with a satisfied sound and tossed the now  _ empty _ carton in the trash.

“Oh, come on!” Chuck complained. “I just bought that yesterday and you’ve already drank it all?”

“Hey, I’m a big guy. I need more than just water to keep me going, besides,” Shaw defended, even as he opened up the fridge to rummage around for more food to pilfer from Chuck, “I’m lactose intolerant.”

“You and a million other people, most of whom manage to  _ buy their own milk, _ ” Chuck said. He moved into the kitchen and (not so) gently nudged Shaw aside so that he could pull out eggs, cheese, and other ingredients.

“Excuse me! A little more care. I was recently  _ shot  _ protecting  _ your _ friends, after all,” said Shaw, like that was any better.

Which...okay, Chuck could admit that it was. Shaw had saved Danny’s life, which meant Chuck had to have a little soft spot for him, had to cut him some  _ slack _ . It was part of the  _ bro code.  _ Sort of.

Still, though, Chuck had taken a stance here. He was making a stand. He cracked some eggs into a bowl and brushed off the words, “The bullet didn’t go in.”

“It  _ bruised, _ ” Shaw insisted.

“Do you know what bruises?” Chuck asked as he whisked the eggs, threw in the cheese. “Not being paid rent. Not being reimbursed for groceries which  _ you,  _ Mr. Shaw,  _ frequently _ consume straight out of their containers without the use of things that the rest of us are used to using on a daily basis like  _ glasses _ and  _ forks _ .”

Shaw leaned back against the fridge, crossed his big arms across his chest, and stared Chuck down balefully. “I offered to pay rent.”

“Ah!” Chuck held up the whisk and smiled sardonically. “You offered to pay me in the form of gold coins that I’m pretty sure I would be _arrested_ _instantly_ for having if I ever tried to sell them. Doesn’t count.”

“Pfft,” Shaw puffed out, and that was that. 

...At least until Shaw asked, “What are you making, omelets?”

“Mmm.”

“Am  _ I _ going to get one?”

Chuck’s head shot up to look at Shaw incredulously. “Oh, you – you have got to be kidding me! That whole carton of milk didn’t fill you up enough?”

Shaw was silent but his  _ pout – _ his honest to god  _ pout _ – spoke volumes. The rest of his face was the picture of pleading. If he were holding out a bowl and saying  _ please sir can I have some more _ , he would’ve nailed the part perfectly – minus, obviously, the fact that Shaw was a far as a starving orphan as one could get and he’d already eaten Chuck out of house and home.

“That’s not going to work,” Chuck said. He scoffed and went back to whisking. “This kitchen is  _ closed _ . I am not running a bed and breakfast here, Shaw, I mean it!”

Silence.

Chuck glanced out of the corner of his eye. 

Still, the  _ pout _ .

Chuck counted to ten in his head.

He asked himself what Danny would do – but no. No, no, no. Bad question.

He asked himself what  _ Jesus _ would do – no, wait.  _ Worse _ .

Chuck closed his eyes and sighed. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” he said, and heard Shaw’s instant  _ whoop! _ of triumph. “But I’ll need to make another batch.”

“Why? What’s wrong with this one?”

Chuck opened his eyes and looked over to Shaw who had somehow stealthily taken the bowl away from him without Chuck even noticing and was now whisking the eggs like a pro. “The cheese?”

Shaw looked up at him blankly.

Chuck grit his teeth. “Because you’re  _ lactose intolerant _ ?” 

Realization shot across Shaw’s face and he laughed, nodding. “Oh, right. Right, right, right. You know, that kinda only affects me when it rains, you know? This is fine! But uh – if you want some without cheese, don’t let me stop you!”

Chuck stared at Shaw in indignation and then walked past him out of the kitchen without another word, not stopping until he got to his bedroom where he flopped down face first onto the mattress, grabbed the nearest pillow, and  _ screamed _ . 

“Aren’t you going to cook this, Father Chuck?!” he heard Shaw yell from the kitchen, but pointedly  _ ignored it _ and ignored the sounds of cabinets opening and pots banging that immediately followed.

Only when Chuck heard his  _ smoke alarm _ going off and could smell the stink of burning eggs did he jump back  _ out _ of bed, a string of curses towards Shaw coming out of his mouth so vicious that Chuck knew he’d need to confess to them before the week was up.


End file.
